What I Do in the Night
by Lion warrior
Summary: The others don't know what Tigress does in the middle of the night. Only Master Shifu knows, but when Po's sleeping becomes all about nightmares, Tigress is actually the only one who can stop them. I know, crazy right?


What I Do in the Night

 **Don't Own KFP**

* * *

Tigress had a little, well I wouldn't call it little, a problem with Po. It wasn't really known but after the conquest of Kai, she really did start to exhibit the problem more often. At first, she was very very careful of who saw her. She would sneak out when she was sure that everyone was asleep and do the deed. After a while, when she got too comfortable, she would boldly go out and do what she had to do. She kept it hidden until someone caught her. Master Shifu was making sure everyone was in their room when she saw Tigress going out. "Master Tigress?"

"Ah," Tigress exclaimed getting into a fighting stance. "Oh, Master Shifu! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm curious as to why you're up. You usually don't get up until the break of dawn to over train," Shifu lightly chuckled. He could see that Tigress was a bit ashamed. "Why are you up so late?" Tigress told him. "I see. Well, don't worry. I understand that you have to do this."

"You mean it?" Shifu nodded. Tigress bowed. "Thank you, Master Shifu." And she ran off. So this thing lasted about five days. Tigress would sneak out and come back before the Furious Five or Po knew where she went. No one knew that she was doing this, but as she told Master Shifu, it brought her peace of mind. To not do it was to cause withdrawal. However, that changed when Po started to have nightmares. This caused Tigress to get back to her room faster so he wouldn't catch her, but Po never told them what his nightmares were about. Actually, Po wouldn't tell Tigress what his nightmares were about. She was the only one who knew about it. And she would be very forceful sometimes.

"Tell me!" Tigress shouted as she nearly clobbered Po with a right hook.

"No! WHOA!" Po dodged her punch. They were sparring in the training hall. The two were going at each other, but Po was more on defense than offense. "Why do you want to know so badly?" Tigress swept Po off his feet. The panda landed hard on his back. "OW!"

"Because you're my teammate. You're technically my responsibility," Tigress said forcefully. That wasn't true, however. Tigress was genuinely worried about Po. He was very supporting of her so it was only fair she would do the same. That wasn't proving too good, though. Her rough nature normally got in the way of showing genuine concern.

There was another reason why she was interested in Po's case. Po's nightmares would cause her to come back to her room sooner than she wanted. She didn't want anyone other than Master Shifu seeing her, especially not Po. She wanted to take care of the problem post haste. Po struggled to his feet. "Well, this is my problem and my problem alone," Po replied. He walked out the Training Hall, leaving Tigress there.

"GRRR!" She growled loudly.

"Having problems," Master Shifu asked. Tigress swirled around to see the red panda behind her. She bowed out of respect. "You and the panda seem to be having more problems than usual."

"He won't tell me what's bothering him at night," Tigress said irritated. "I don't know why."

"Well, why don't you tell him what you're doing at night," Shifu offered. Tigress blushed just a bit. "Maybe now you'll understand why Po is having these nightmares." He left her alone after that.

Po's nightmares started to get worse and worse, to the point he was having panic attacks. Tigress couldn't see her friend like this. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

Po was sleeping in his room. In his dream, he was at the Jade Palace's courtyard. "What am I doing here?" The scenery changed to blue fire all around him. Multiple things that looked like Viper slithered around him and held him, trapping him. In the blood red sky were the shadows of the three villains he faced and defeated. There they held Tigress captive surrounded with chains and locks. "No! Don't!" Tigress was thrown into a dark bottomless pit. "NOOOOOO!" Po shot up out of his bed awake in a cold sweat. His heart was pumping his blood loudly. His vision was starting to black out. He tried snapping his fingers. He couldn't hear well. His hands were shaking. He thought he felt a hand on his back but he just dismissed it as part of his panic attack. Po finally started to calm down. Then he noticed something. The feeling of that hand was still there. He looked to the side to see Tigress in his room with her hand on his back. "Tigress!"

"SHHH! The others are sleeping," Tigress said.

"Sorry," He whispered. "Wait, no I'm not. What are you doing here?"

"Were you having nightmares again," She asked.

"Well, yeah," Po said slowly. "But that's not the point. Why are you in my room?" Tigress sighed.

"I... I watch you when you sleep," Tigress said. Po just stared at her for a while.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I watch you when you sleep. I sneak out of my room and watch you sleep at night," Tigress yawned.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping lately," Po asked concerned. Tigress nodded. "Why?"

"It's," Tigress choked a bit, "It's a bit complicated." Po let her sit down on his bed. She was silent for the most part.

"How long have you been doing this," Po asked, trying to get off on a less personal subject.

"For about two weeks. Master Shifu caught me one time and when I told him, he said I could continue."

"So he lets you come in my room," Po said more to the room than to her. "Do I have no privacy anymore? What, he doesn't trust me?" Tigress shook her head with a little smile.

"It's not that. Actually," Tigress became very quiet. "I watch you sleep because... I worry about you." Po was amazed. "After Kai, I was very concerned and worried about your safety. The thought of losing you is terrifying." She held her arms together.

"Me too," Po said. Tigress looked at him with confusion. "I mean... that's what my nightmare is. I lose you." Po involuntarily shuddered. Tigress hugged him to stop the panda's shaking. "I guess we're afraid to lose each other."

"Yeah," Tigress smiled. They sat there in silence. "Well, I better get to my room. I'm sure you'll be safe now." She hesitantly went towards the door.

"Tigress wait," Po spoke up. Tigress quickly turned around. Something inside of her was hoping he would stop her. "Why don't you sleep with me?"

"Sure," She said quickly. "I mean if that's okay with you." Po nodded vigorously. Po took out some pillows and a blanket, but Tigress stopped him. "I was... actually thinking that I could sleep with you in the same bed," Tigress said shyly. Po blushed and became as straight as a plank.

"Sure," Po said shaking, "If it's okay with you." So they laid down in Po's bed with their faces facing each other.

"Po, you're still shaking," She stated as she put her hand over Po's heart. "Are you still recovering from the nightmare?"

"It's not that. I mean don't you think this is a bit compromising?" Po asked. Tigress smiled.

"As long as you're okay, I'm fine with it," She yawned.

"Sleepy?" Tigress nodded as she rested her head on Po's chest. Po wrapped his arms around her. They slept in each others arms.

Outside the door to Po's room was Shifu. "I didn't agree to this," Master Shifu grumbled. He saw the smiles on Po and Tigress's faces. He mauled it over in his head. "I guess if it's for their 'psychological' safety," He convinced himself. He smiled at the two and went away.

 **The End**


End file.
